El amor es ciego
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Entonces Gokudera entendió por qué ella siempre repetía que: "Haru es los ojos de Gokudera-san". Por supuesto, todo tenía sentido ahora.


Ciaossu ~~

En vista de que esta ha sido la semana Yami-escribe-cosas-nuevas (me refiero a los fics que me han pedido), decidí intentar con uno que aún no me pedían, pero que se me vino a la mente en medio de mi trance busca-inspiración. Es algo dramático... creo. Supongo que me dio un ataque de tristeza cuando se me ocurrió la idea, aunque yo ni sentí la llegada de esa señora que tanto amarga la vida ._. de todas maneras espero que les guste, no olviden que es mi primer intento, asique sean amables T.T

* * *

Desde el día en que despertó y lo vio todo negro se ha sentido un inútil.

Siempre deseó proteger al Décimo, ser una parte fundamental de la familia Vongola, cumpliendo su deber como mano derecha y guardián de la tormenta.

Pero ya no podría serlo más, desde que perdió la vista en un absurdo accidente. Es decir, tal vez no le habría fastidiado tanto perder ese vital sentido en alguna pelea, protegiendo al Décimo, pero un accidente…. ¡qué clase de broma era esa! Ni siquiera con honor, sino con estupidez.

Los días en el hospital fueron una agonía, debía conformarse con el estúpido sonido de la radio, pues no podía ver la estúpida televisión ni leer algún estúpido libro, por ser un idiota que perdió la vista.

Cuando por fin lo dieron de alta se vio en la obligación de realizar trabajo de oficina, era en lo único que podía ayudar, el problema fue tener que aprender braille, pues todos los documentos venían así.

Al menos, durante ese tiempo comprobó que los rumores sobre los ciegos eran ciertos, pues consiguió agudizar más su oído y con el tiempo, aprendió incluso a conocer las intenciones de las personas de acuerdo a su forma de caminar. Aunque a veces le hacía falta poder ver el cuerpo, podía oír cuando alguien jugueteaba con un lápiz o sentir un arma preparándose.

Por las buenas o por las malas algún día tenía que aprender a actuar con más calma, tal vez debió haber obedecido el consejo de G durante las pruebas de herencia, quizás de haber sido así el destino no se habría visto en la obligación de enviarle este castigo. Quizás….

Muchas veces se sintió culpable por descargar su ira en esa mujer estúpida, pero era culpa de ella, pues era quién siempre le traía los documentos escritos en braille, como si le restregara en la cara su lamentable situación. Siempre ella, a veces se preguntaba por qué no le pedía a alguien más que le llevara esos papeles, escuchar esos chillones "¡Hahi!" solo conseguían irritarlo más.

Últimamente su presencia lo molestaba más de lo normal, siempre la trató con frialdad… No, en realidad, siempre la trató de una forma que, dependiendo el punto desde donde se lo mire, algunos podrían llamar incluso cruel. Partiendo por su apodo: "Aho-onna".

Y es que habían tantas cosas que le molestaban de esa mujer, su apego por el Décimo, su voz chillona, sus rápidos pasos, era una suerte que ya no pudiera ver su rostro.

El día en que eso comenzó a cambiar fue cuando regresaban de un paseo. Sí, porque si quería salir ella siempre lo acompañaba con la excusa de que algo podría pasarle, después de todo, era un ciego. Probablemente tenía razón, sin embargo él tenía un oído súper agudizado y dinamita, mientras que ella era una pobre mujer que ni siquiera sabía dar bien una cachetada.

Pero bueno, peor era nada, a veces la mujer estúpida ayudaba. Además, la prefería a ella que a un perro guía que le recordara aún más su deplorable situación. Ese era el trato que tenía con Tsuna, fue difícil, especialmente porque el Décimo decretó que su guardián de la tormenta no podía andar solo y la única persona que se ofreció a acompañarlo cada vez que saliera fue Haru.

Como sea, ese día salieron juntos.

Tsuna estaba en el jardín principal de la mansión Vongola tomando un poco de aire, estaba teniendo unos cuantos problemas para llegar a un acuerdo con una familia aliada, lo cual estaba agobiándolo día y noche.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el Décimo guiado por Haru, como odiaba depender tanto de esa mujer.

Escuchó un disparo a su izquierda y un quejido por parte de Tsuna. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? La duda lo carcomía por dentro, pero se concentró en lazar sus bombas a la izquierda, guiándose por su oído.

—Tsuna-san está herido—gritó Haru. Escuchó el sonido el sonido de las bombas—. Les ha dado, Gokudera-san.

—¿Está herido, Décimo?—preguntó nervioso. Maldición, no podía ver.

—Estoy bien, Gokudera—respondió este con dificultad, mientras Haru examinaba la herida.

—Hay que llevarlo adentro—sugirió una joven de castañas hebras. Nuevamente sintió algo moverse, pero no pudo descifrar bien de dónde provenía el ruido—. A su derecha, Gokudera-san.

No le quedó más remedio que obedecer a la mujer estúpida y lanzar dinamita en esa dirección, escuchó un chillido de alegría por parte de ella que le anunció que afortunadamente había acertado.

Escuchó más balazos a su izquierda, sacó más dinamita y estaba listo para volver a atacar a ciegas.

—No, Gokudera-san. Son los hombres de Tsuna ~desu—lo detuvo.

Eso lo relajó un poco. Puso atención y pudo escuchar cómo la mujer estúpida levantaba a su jefe, este emitió un pequeño sonido de queja.

—¡Ten cuidado! Aho-onna—exclamó.

—Está bien, Gokudera-san—lo tranquilizó Tsuna.

Siguió sus pasos hasta la mansión Vongola y una vez dentro, se vio en la tediosa tarea de tener que esperar a que curaran al Décimo.

Pasaron horas en las que permaneció solo esperando, culpándose, de haber podido ver, esto no estaría pasando.

¿Dónde estaba esa estúpida mujer que siempre lo mantenía informado? ¿Acaso había algo más importante en estos momentos que saber el estado del Décimo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan inconsciente?

Sintió los inconfundibles pasos del fanático del beisbol, justo a la persona que menos deseaba _ver._ Pero bueno, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

—¿Cómo está el Décimo?—preguntó.

—¿No lo sabes? Acaban de curarlo, no era muy grave, solo una bala en el brazo. Tsuna tuvo suerte—informó Yamamoto.

—¿Y dónde está esa mujer estúpida que no viene a decirme eso?—gruñó poniéndose de pie. Yamamoto tuvo que detenerlo antes de que chocara con algo, ya que se reusaba a usar bastón.

—¿Haru? Está en la oficina—explicó él, mientras le indicaba el camino.

—¿Y qué está haciendo?—volvió a bufar.

—Pues transcribiendo los documentos de braille a letras y de letras a braille—respondió el guardián de la lluvia como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Gokudera se detuvo en seco.

—¿De braille a….?—inquirió, sin entender del todo.

—Pues claro. Ella dice que aún confundes la _p_ de la _d_ y no escribes bien las vocales, asique ella personalmente se encarga de transcribir tus documentos—volvió a decir, como si fuera lo más normal.

Entonces Gokudera entendió por qué ella siempre repetía que: "_Haru es los ojos de Gokudera-san". _Por supuesto, todo tenía sentido ahora.

Realmente era una mujer estúpida. Si a él le fastidiaba tener que leer y revisar todo ese papeleo absurdo, cómo le cansaría a ella tener que revisar y transcribir todos los días esa interminable pila de papeles, dos veces.

Es verdad, no sabía qué clase de familia estúpida se le ocurrió atacar al Décimo en su propia casa, tal vez porque se encontraba solo con un ciego y una mujer débil, sin embargo, fue gracias a ella que él pudo hacer tiempo hasta que llegaran los hombres de Vongola. Ella actúo como sus ojos.

Resopló fuertemente. Tal vez no la odiaba tanto como pensaba. En ese momento comprendió que lo que le molestaba era que cada vez que ella se acercaba a él, él no podía verla, aunque en su mente continuaran grabados los tiernos ojos achocolatados que iban a juego con su dulce sonrisa y su cabello sedoso, a pesar que ella le había dicho que acababa de cortárselo. Cuanto deseaba poder ver ese nuevo corte.

Ella lo veía, pero él no a ella. Eso lo fastidiaba.

Él la amaba, pero solo lo pudo ver cuando quedó ciego de por vida.

—Yamamoto, llévame a ver a Haru—ordenó.

—Creí que querías ver a Tsuna—respondió este.

—¡Llévame donde Haru! Maniático del besibol.

—Hai. Hai…

Al menos, aún podía oler su delicioso aroma a fresas y jazmines, sentir su aterciopelada piel, escuchar su melodiosa voz y, estaba a punto de poder saborear, sus labios rojizos.


End file.
